Y shikamaru porque?
by D'vie-Ino
Summary: shikaino fanfic:Ino y shikamaru 100 pre han sido amigos,será que una simple pregunta cambiará todo?


El sol iluminaba todo el campo de Konoha,

los padres de Ino habían ido a recoger unas cuantas flores para el negocio

y Shikamaru estaba de invitado y los fue a acompañar junto con

Ino paseando por los campos de flores de mil y un colores

Ummm -Ino estaba subida en ese tipico carrito rojo donde los niños ponen sus

juguetes,estaba sentada y Shikamaru tiraba de la manija para hacerla avanzar-

Shikamaru…porque el cielo es azul? -Ino observaba el cielo y señalandolo esperó su

respuesta-

Pues…eso es porque estemmm…como te lo explico…-Shikamaru soltó el carrito y se

detuvo a responder- El cielo es azul porque, AH! Porque tus ojos son azules Ino

–a Shikamaru no le dio ni la mas minima vergüenza y siguió tirando del carrito-

-Siguieron paseando y fue entonces que una mariposa pasó volando y se posó en la

mano de Ino esta gritó y la mariposa se alejo volando-

AH! Shikamaru! Porque esa mariposa se posó en mi piel?!,sus patitas son tan feas y…

-Shikamaru le tapo la boca- shhh!!...-puso su dedito sobre sus labios y prosiguió a

explicarle- mira, esa mariposa puede ser muy fea de cerca pero de lejos sus alas brillan mucho!

SIIII!!!! –Ino observó a la mariposa que se alejaba mas aun- y porque se posó en mi piel? eso no me respondiste Shikamalo!! –Shikamaru siguió tirando del carrito yrespondió-

No me digas Shikamalo!!,eso es….

-Shikamaru observo a Ino y si, esta vez se ruborizó un poco-es porque tu piel es muy

delicada y suave Ino!-Ino ni cuenta se dio de esa indirecta y repondio- aaaaa….,y

porque te enojas tanto?-Shikamaru no se aburria de responder con alagos,esperando que

su amiguita algun dia los corresponda -porque…tu eres muy problemática

-¿Eso era unalago?-

Ermmmm…soy problemática?-Ino empezó a sobar su ojos y los cubrio con las manos

empezando a llorar-uu….BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABUUUUBUAAAA!!!-

-fue entonces cuando Shikamaru paró el carrito y se dirigió a ella a consolarla-

Ser problemática no es malo!!,es lo mas lindo que puedes ser!!

-Ino quitó las manos de sus ojos y empezó a reir- JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Shikamaru,después de tal declaración se ruborizó y preguntó-de que rayos te ries!!??

-Ino señalaba a su amiguito- jejejiji!! Tu cara esta roja y no se porque jajaja

-----------------------no,no se habia dado cuenta que el la queria--------------------------------

6 años después…

El sol iluminaba todo el campo de Konoha,

los padres de Ino habían ido a recoger unas cuantas flores para el negocio

y Shikamaru estaba de invitado y los fue a acompañar junto con

Ino echados sobre el pasto en el campo de flores de mil y un colores

Ummm-Ino estaba al lado de Shikamaru viendo las nubes pasar- Shikamaru…porque el

cielo es azul?-Ino observaba el cielo y señalandolo esperó su respuesta-

Pues…eso es porque estemmm…como te lo explico…-Shikamaru se levanto del césped

y miro a Ino,fue entonces cuando recordo la respuesta indicada- El cielo es azul porque,

AH! Porque tus ojos son azules Ino -esta vez fue diferente Shikamaru se ruborizo un

poco y sintio vergüenza, dicho esto volvio a su posición inicial,de pronto oyo un grito-

AH! Shikamaru! Porque esa mariposa se posó en mi piel?!,sus patitas son tan feas y…

-Shikamaru recordó la respuesta perfecta a la pregunta de su compañera-

Porque tu piel es delicada y suave Ino –y como la primera vez,Shikamaru se ruborizó-

-Fue entonces que Ino se acercó a Shikamaru y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho,sin alguna

intencion en especial,solo porque…bueno, eran amigos no?-

Shika, estarás aburrido con tantas preguntas pero… es que acaso estas molesto?

-Ino se levantó de aquella posición y se sentó apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos,un

suave viento corrió y su cabello se movió armoniosamente con este-

-Shikamaru la observaba fijamente y se dió cuenta de lo que siempre habia sentido por la rubia ,

pero aun no lo creía como era que Ino no se habia ni percatado de todo lo que el le dijo?!-

Eres…una problemática Ino….-Pero esta vez cambió, Ino no lloró, se volvió a recostar,

miró a Shikamaru fijamente a los ojos y burlonamente le dijo-

Solo queria saber eso idiota jejejeje -Ino siguió observando las nubes,a Shikamaru le pareció raro,habria recordado que el le dijo

que ser problematica era lindo?,entonces si habia entendido las indirectas y se hacia la tonta,todo era muy _problematico _y eso le

habia dicho pero...AAAAHRG!!, si entonces lo habia olvidado o no se daba cuenta ese era el momento para repetirlo-

Ser problemática…-Shikamaru apenas lo murmuró- es lo mas lindo que puedes ser…

-Pero Ino no escuchó- eh? Dijiste algo Shika?

-Shikamaru se ruborizó pero mantuvo la calma y contestó- nah! Nada es que ya me aburrí de tus perguntas niña tonta…problemática…

-Y empezó la III guerra mundial-

QUE ME DIJISTE?!...-y empezaron a pelear como de costumbre-

-------------------no,no se habia dado cuenta que el la queria aún-------------------------------


End file.
